chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
UBASIC/Scripts/CanonA640: ISO Bracketing
ISO Bracketing :Written for/on: Canon A640 :Also works on: Other Canon AXXX (Not tested), Canon A590IS ISO Bracketing by Johan Van Barel (http://www.vanbarel.com) The purpose is to create a High Dynamic Range (HDR) image from a set of images taken at different ISO settings. This script can be very useful in low-light conditions where you need to flash, however it will reveal extra information from the higher ISO images, when you combine the flash-image together with the higher ISO non-flash images. The script takes 4 images without flash at iso 800, 400, 200, 100 and one image at iso 80 with flash on. You can later select the best images and stitch them together with a program like Photomatix (http://www.hdrsoft.com/index.html) Documentation/Help (save as a small ISOBracket.txt" file to your /CHDK/SCRIPTS/ folder) ---- Select P or C mode on your Canon A640 and select ISO 80 /(ISO AUTO for A590). Make sure that Slow Synchro is On and the flash is set to Off. Make sure that if you press the Func Set button, the ISO item is selected, but leave the function menu! Parameters: * Initial Delay (Sec)(Default=1) ---- Script Code (save as "ISOBracket.bas" to your /CHDK/SCRIPTS/ folder) rem Johan Van Barel 23-07-2007 rem ISO-Bracketing+Flash for Canon A640 @title ISO Bracket (Set ISO 80, Flash Off) @param a Initial Delay (Sec) @default a 1 if a<0 then let a=0 sleep a*1000 rem Set Iso 800 click "set" sleep 400 click "right" sleep 200 click "right" sleep 200 click "right" sleep 200 click "right" sleep 200 print "Pic 1 at ISO 800" shoot click "left" print "Pic 2 at ISO 400" shoot click "left" print "Pic 3 at ISO 200" shoot click "left" print "Pic 4 at ISO 100" shoot click "left" rem Set Flash On click "set" sleep 400 click "up" sleep 400 click "up" sleep 400 print "Pic 5 at ISO 80 + Flash" shoot rem Set Flash Off sleep 200 click "up" rem Flash is now Off and ISO at 80 end For Canon A590 Script Code (save as "ISOBracket.bas" to your /CHDK/SCRIPTS/ folder) rem Johan Van Barel & Fulger06 25-04-2009 rem ISO-Bracketing+Flash for Canon A590 @title ISO Bracket (Set ISO Auto, Flash Off) @param a Initial Delay (Sec) @default a 1 if a<0 then let a=0 sleep a*1000 rem Set Iso 800 click "set" sleep 400 click "right" sleep 200 click "right" sleep 200 click "right" sleep 200 click "right" sleep 200 click "right" sleep 200 click "right" sleep 200 print "Pic 1 at ISO 800" shoot click "left" print "Pic 2 at ISO 400" shoot click "left" print "Pic 3 at ISO 200" shoot click "left" click "left" print "Pic 4 at ISO 100" shoot click "left" click "set" rem Set Flash On click "up" sleep 400 click "up" sleep 400 click "up" sleep 400 print "Pic 5 at ISO 80 + Flash" shoot rem Set Flash Off sleep 400 click "up" sleep 400 click "up" rem Flash is now Off and ISO at 80 sleep 400 end Category:Scripts